


Stuck on You

by tangiblewhimsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Incomplete - aborted, M/M, Meme fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba "accidentally" handcuffs himself to Jun in an attempt to be sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoroughlynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/gifts).



> I apologize for this ending so abruptly, I lost all inspiration and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make the porn happen.

"No."

"But they match the underwear I got you!" Aiba protested with a giggle, brandishing the fuzzy leopard print handcuffs playfully.

"The underwear you got for me and then stole," Jun countered with a snort.

"Well, they looked better on me anyway," Aiba shrugged. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining last time I was wearing them." As he spoke, Aiba slid into Jun's lap with a swipe of one long leg, settling himself in front of Jun's view of the TV at the end of their bed.

Jun smiled in spite of himself, raising an eyebrow at Aiba in amusement. He adjusted to steady Aiba's weight on top of him, his hands sliding up Aiba's thighs and giving them each a squeeze. It was one of their almost impossible to get days off together and Aiba hadn't seen fit to put on anything more than his boxers since getting out of the shower after waking up (which suited Jun just fine). Jun liked the comfortable, relaxed sort of playfulness they got to indulge in these days. He also liked that Aiba apparently thought about their sex life often enough to impulse-buy fuzzy leopard print handcuffs while on his way over to Jun's apartment.

"Would they even work? They look cheap and weak," Jun said as he reached up and touched one of the cuffs curiously as it dangled from Aiba's wrist while he closed the other circlet around it.

"No, no, no! They are stainless steel, see?" Aiba tugged on his cuff and encouraged Jun to pull on the other. Jun hooked a finger in the free bracelet and tugged firmly, watching the links between the cuffs as Aiba pulled back.

After a bit of gentle tug-of-war, Jun gave a shrug. "If you want to be handcuffed I could get into that, I guess."

"Oh yeah?" Aiba giggled, leaning down to press his forehead to Jun's.

"Yeah," Jun grinned, pulling up his chin to give Aiba a series of kisses between laughter.

"What if I wanted to handcuff you, huh?" Aiba asked as he shifted so that he was more laying on top of Jun than sitting on him.

Jun hummed, sliding his hands up Aiba's thighs and over his hips to grab his ass. Fondling Aiba didn't help him consider the question at all, but it was always fun.

"But I like to have my hands free," he pointed out, giving Aiba's ass a playful squeeze.

Aiba gave a soft grunt and a giggle, kissing just under Jun's ear.

"You make a convincing argument," he admitted even as he traced the length of one of Jun's arms with his hand, lacing his fingers with Jun's when he found his hand. "But there are some benefits to keeping your hands occupied too."

Bringing Jun's hand up, Aiba leaned back enough so that he could begin to kiss along Jun's wrist and his palm. He licked at Jun's ring finger luridly, sucking the digit into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. All the while he kept his gaze locked on Jun's, somehow still managing to grin despite the fact that his lips were pursed around the base of Jun's finger.

"Ah, that's..." Jun trailed off with a sigh as Aiba's hips shifted against his own and heated tingles began to concentrate in his lap. Laughing as Aiba finally pulled off of his finger, Jun dragged the wet digit along the side of Aiba's neck to dry it off.

Once he recovered enough to speak, Jun simply continued to smile as he gave a slight shake of his head. "While sexy, I don't think that's what you'd be doing if you got my hands shackled."

"You're right," Aiba admitted with a guiltless shrug. "My intention was to have my way with you without interruption."

Jun's heart gave an excited flutter in spite of himself. Whereas in the past he would not have found such an offer endearing at all, there was enough history between them now that Jun could trust that letting Aiba do whatever he wanted could only result in good things. It was still a slightly terrifying prospect to relinquish all control, but pressed right against that razor-sharp edge of fear was an excited curiosity and arousal.

"Well," Jun said, letting out a deep breath slowly in an attempt to keep himself composed (at least for the moment). "You should lead with that next time."

Aiba sat up enough to pump his fists in the air in victory before giggling and reaching out for Jun's right hand. If their places had been reversed, Jun would have removed the locked bracelet from his own wrist first before attaching the free one to Aiba, and in doing so he likely would have discovered the problem before one circlet was locked around each of their wrists. Unfortunately, Aiba was ever-eager and tended to get ahead of himself, even when he had the best intentions.

"Where'd the key go?" Aiba mumbled, sitting up and twisting about curiously to pat the bedding around them.

Jun's amusement and trust in this endeavor waned considerably.

"You're joking, right?" Jun asked, doing his best not to jump straight into anger if Aiba was just playing with him. Although as he saw the tips of Aiba's ears turn pink, Jun couldn't help glaring.

Rather than answer the question verbally, Aiba leaned over to the nightstand and started fumbling around the clutter. When the keys for the novelty cuffs were not immediately available, Aiba returned to center, sucking on his lips guiltily.

"Do they have an emergency release?" Jun asked, tugging their joined wrists up to try and examine the device. The chain between the cuffs was so short, however, that it made maneuvering them into a visible position difficult to do comfortably. Jun found a small lever and tried using his left hand to manipulate it, hoping it would pop his bracelet open, but to no avail.

"Why would you buy something that didn't have an emergency release??" Jun asked as a combination of anxiety and annoyance finally began to bubble to the surface.

"Ehh, I'm sure that they do," Aiba said, pulling their hands up to try his own luck. He had no better success than Jun, but though he seemed embarrassed he was having an easier time keeping his cool.

Twisting about again, Aiba leaned over to peer at the packaging for the cuffs, which he'd discarded on the floor near his duffle.

"I'm pretty sure they came with two sets of keys, and the others are probably over there," he said, motioning with their joined hands.

"'Pretty sure'? 'Probably'?" Jun repeated, his voice starting to rise in pitch as he strained to keep calm.

Before he could start to voice his criticisms more specifically, however, Aiba leaned down and captured his lips in a series of warm kisses, Aiba's free hand coming up to card through Jun's hair. It was an unfair tactic used to placate him, and Jun wasn't sure he appreciated it right now, but it did give him a moment to take a few calming moments to realize that the situation didn't necessarily require panic just yet.

Once Jun breathed in a deep, slow breath through his nose and relaxed as he let it out again, Aiba stroked his hair and finally pulled back. Jun continued to frown, but it was without malice and he allowed Aiba to kiss him once more before sitting up.

"We could get up and look through my bag if you really want to, or..." he trailed off as he laced the fingers of their joined hands together.

"Or?" Jun echoed, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Even as he prompted Aiba to complete his sentence, he could feel the alternative scenario pressing against his hip. Aiba simply giggled before giving an unapologetic shrug.

"It's kind of sweet, if you think about it," Aiba grinned as he leaned down and nuzzled at Jun's throat.

Jun snorted derisively but tilted his head obligingly so that Aiba could continue to kiss along his neck.

"Handcuffs are sweet now?" he asked as his free hand scratched lightly at Aiba's lower back.

"Oh, absolutely," Aiba sighed, arching against Jun's body as nails dragged across his skin. "Like this I can hold your hand the entire time."

Jun may have been inclined to point out that Aiba would have been able to hold his hand regardless of shackles, but the way Aiba was beginning to rock his hips again told him that it would be a fruitless complaint. While he wasn't thrilled about the prospect of accidentally being handcuffed to anyone or anything, the cost/benefit analysis came up in the positive. Nothing said they couldn't have sex and then fumble through Aiba's bag for the spare keys afterward, after all.

"You're lucky you're sexy as fuck or else you'd never get away with half the shit you do, you know that right?" Jun pointed out with another growl, scratching the nails of his free left hand down the length of Aiba's thigh. Aiba hissed at the abrasion but laughed before shrugging and kissing Jun again.

Jun smoothed his hand up Aiba's leg again, reaching his right hand up and around to meet it. Aiba gave a curious grunt as his own left hand was dragged back by Jun's right before squealing with laughter as Jun exercised his often underutilized upper body strength to roll them over and switch their positions.

Despite having wanted to have Jun at his mercy, Aiba showed no signs of being displeased at being pinned to the bed. While having his arm tucked behind his back wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, Jun pressing against the length of his body was never something he'd argue with.


End file.
